The invention concerns a refrigerated display case or merchandiser for cut flowers or other merchandise. The invention is more particularly concerned with a floral display case which achieves lamninar flow of cooling air over the cut flowers in the case, and which, with an open top and open front, and with a low profile, creates an improved presentation, as well as improved preservation of the flowers or other merchandise.
Refrigerated display cases are frequently used in markets for presenting merchandise that must be kept cold, such as dairy products. In the case of floral merchandisers or display cabinets, there have been a number of open refrigerated display cases proposed, and several of these appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,835; 4,608,776 and 4,680,942. In each case, the cabinet contains refrigeration equipment for chilling air that circulates through, and there is an open display portion, in which vases or containers are seated in openings or receptacles in shelves. In each case, there is a top wall over the shelves of flowers, and refrigerated air flow is directed downwards from a top grating in the top wall down to a return grating inside the cabinet, at the inner wall of the front of the cabinet. The downward flow of air requires that the cold air be pumped or blown up to the top wall. The need for this top wall increases the height and weight of the display unit, and also creates a somewhat less inviting presentation to the customer.
Also, in the display cases of the prior art, the return air intake grating, being positioned at the base and at the inside of the cabinet, collects flower petals, dead leaves and other debris, which can affect the operation of the unit, and which require special cleaning. Some of these drop through and collect in the drain pan below the evaporator coil. In addition, positioning the return intake inside the cabinet makes it impossible for the unit to pick up chilled air that spills out the open front, thereby limiting the recirculation and limiting efficiency of the unit. This also increases the amount of warm air that is sucked into the unit.